Retailers routinely display articles of merchandise, such as portable computers (e.g. notebooks, laptops, tablets, etc.), mobile phones, e-readers, media players, and the like for customers to evaluate before making a purchase. These articles of merchandise are continually being made smaller and lighter in weight due to advances in technology and materials. As a result, such merchandise is increasingly vulnerable and susceptible to theft. At the same time, the retail price and profit margin for such merchandise continues to decline. Accordingly, these articles of merchandise need to be secured by a security device that effectively and cost efficiently protects the merchandise from theft.
It is common in the retail security industry to have electronic devices tethered to a store fixture to prevent theft yet allow a customer to interact with the device. In addition, it is desirable to provide power to the electronic device so that the device may be charged and operable for use by a potential customer. Some manufacturers provide proprietary connectors that are incapable of providing security to an electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for improved connectors that are capable of providing both power and security to the electronic device without affecting the existing functionality of the connector.